The King and the Princess
by gregory taylor
Summary: What happens when the Gryffindor princess and the King of Hell's worlds collide? As if feelings weren't already enough for the Demon king how will he handle feeling for someone?
1. Chapter 1

The plan where he found himself was dark. The grass was a brown green dying in the summer heat and feeble. Crunchy under his shoes. Crowley stuffed his hands in his pockets making his way toward the disturbance he felt. He was certain he wasn't the only one who felt that. It had rumbled the all of Hell and seemed to make his head spin. He clicked away to it after a moments notice. It might have been another tablet or perhaps a weapon of God. Something powerful whatever it was.

Walking ten more feet he saw it. Or rather Her. The grass around her in a perfect circle was dark green lush. And clearly didn't belong there, much like herself. She was lying on her back head thrown at an awkward angle. She would have a hell of a kink in her neck when she awoke. Crowley took in her ballistic curls. They were sprawled every which way. They were matted and uneven caked in dirt and blood. _Beautiful somehow_.

The King of Hell shook his head that was just the human blood talking. In her tiny hand she had a stick, a smooth polished stick clutched desperately.

_Was that the weapon? _Crowley stretched his hand out not sure what he was going to do first touch her pale dirt and blood crusted skin or take the stick.

"Don't touch her Crowley!" A familiar voice hissed. Crowley closed his eyes and curled his fingers in.

"And why not Angel boy? She a pet of yours? Didn't know you had it in you." He stood and sneered shoving his hand in his pocket. Now he had reached out for her, he desperately wanted to touch her. It was like the itch he got for human blood. It was torture.

"She is not mine. You cannot touch her yet. You'll die." The blue eyes of the angel were dead serious. Crowley wondered if the trench coat wearing heaven dweller had ever told a joke. "We need to get her out of here, others are coming" He walked around Crowley to get her. Crowley growled deep in his throat. Why could Angel boy touch her? Why should Saint Castiel be the first to hold her?

"Were are we taking her?" Crowley demanded.

"To Sam and Dean" The angel said it like it was the most obvious thing on Earth. _Was that his solution to everything? His beloved Dean? News flash, Moose and Squirrel tend to break things! _And Crowley could not deny she was a nice thing indeed.

"Let me take her" He put his arm on Castiel's that was holding the girl. She was humming magic. Not angel magic. Not dark magic.

"You cannot touch her. She would destroy you," He said simply

"Since when do you care about me?" Crowley growled.

"I don't. Now come with me to Sam and Dean. The others are nearly upon us. I will leave without you." He warned. Crowley hesitated; Moose was likely to insist he be chained up. Dean was likely to kill him. _Kevin might cry_. With that promising thought he smirked and nodded. Castiel nodded and in a blink they had vanished and were standing in the bunkers main room.

*******H&C*******

The three boys looked up from their food at the flutter of wings and froze. It was always nice to see Cass. It always without fail, sucked when Crowley showed up. Them coming together seemingly willingly was not good by any means.

"Any place I can put her?" Castiel asked, stirring the three young men into action. They all rose to their feet.

"I'll get a first aid kit." Kevin muttered excusing himself. Crowley rolled his eyes. If Angel boy was here did the Prophet really think they'd need a first aid kit? Sam led them down a series of twists until hey got to a room marked 7. Crowley entered ahead of them opening the door for the angel. Castiel set her down gently and began to do his Angel mojo looking for anything wrong with her.

"Who is she Cass?" Dean asked.

Castiel frowned, heavily and put his hand in his pocket.

"I don't know." There was silence. "But I intend to find out" He pressed to fingers to her forehead. The girl's eyes shot open; they flashed brown a moment then turned startlingly blue before the group's own gaze. Not however angel blue.

"Angel?" Sam asked. The girl looked around confused.

"No I'm Hermione." She said. Sam and Dean exchanged doubtful looks; Kevin entered the room and put the unnecessary kit down on the dresser. "Hermione Granger" She said. Kevin snorted. She glared at the timid Asian boy.

"Something funny?" She snapped. Crowley sniggered. The brothers glared at him.

"Let's not fight just yet," Castiel said taking a seat beside her bed. "So you're Hermione Granger. How did you end up here?" He asked. She sat up sitting against the headboard. Her arms crossed.

"You tell me, I was in the middle of a battle." She demanded. "And now I'm here with a bunch of strange Americans." She frowned.

"Not all American!" Crowley protested cheekily.

"Shut up Crowley." Dean snapped.

The girl frowned.

"So you're saying you're Hermione Granger. The Hermione Granger?" Sam said uncertainly. She nodded. "Prove it"

She rolled her eyes.

"How?" She looked around the barren room.

"Do some magic." Dean shrugged.

"Cast a Partonous." Kevin corrected.

"Yea cast a petroleum" Dean sniggered.

"Are you muggles?" She asked wearily taking out her _wand?_ Crowley supposed. That would make sense that it was powerful then. And magical.

"Just prove you're her." Dean said impatiently. Thought this Castiel said silent.

"Expecto Patronum!" She whispered. A silvery otter bounded out of her want and danced around the room. It darted around Cass playfully making it's way to Crowley. It stopped before him, tilted it's shinny head.

"Hello" Crowley lifted his hand to pet the pretty thing.

"YOU MUST NOT TOUCH IT!" Castiel bellowed, instantly the otter vanished. The others jumped.

"Why not?" Crowley shouted back. "I want to, I'm the King of Hell I always get what I want!" He snarled.

"You will die Crowley. Not just die you will be erased from existence in excruciating pain!" The angel snapped. It was maddening.

"I need to leave!" The demon said. He looked a bit mad.

"You can't do that either!" Cass sighed heavily. Crowley took a few deep breaths. "Dean, I need some of your blood." Cass said quietly. Crowley relaxed a little his mind still running mad. Yes blood that would help. It always mellowed him out.

"What the hell Cass! No!" Dean protested.

"NOW!" The room shook a little with heavenly magic. Dean glowered and held out an arm.

*********H&C*********

Hermione had not idea how to react. She had woken in a strange place with an odd assortment of attractive men around her. The three by the door seemed normal enough. The taller of the two had long brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked sturdy. The shorter haired one was ripped. He seemed to have a temper. His green eyes were beautiful. The Asian boy looked exhausted, as if he's never slept. His eyes were practically black and full of sadness. The man to her right was almost painfully beautiful. His low gravely voice, his beautiful blue eyes. He was likely gay. The last man in the room was odd. She felt as if she should touch him. She felt like she needed to touch him. If she could put her hands on his stubbly face all would right itself in the world.

When she cast her patronous it confused her how it reacted to the Englishman. Her magic felt almost like it was swelling there was no telling what her Otter would have done had she not broken concentration. The men began to argue.

Her Englishman began to panic. She thought he was going to run. Then the green eyed one, Dean offered him his blood. And to her shock and somewhat horror The Englishman, Crowley began to drink it. Slurping loudly and looking marginally more relaxed.

"Is that why you've brought me here?" She cried. The men turned to her confused. Hermione covered her veins. "You can't have my blood! You wouldn't like it anyway, I'm a mudblood" She said. The Asian and Crowley winced.

"We don't want your blood, okay? We're not all bloodsuckers." Dean glared at the man sipping his blood.

"Don't' call yourself a mudblood" The Asian said. Hermione relaxed a little but still didn't move her arms.

"I'm the only bloodsucker here My Lady and you heard fairy boy, I can't touch you" Crowley had finished feeding and gave her a week smile whipping his mouth with a handkerchief.

When Crowley called him Fairy Boy, Dean tensed_. So the beautiful one was gay_. _Shame_ she thought.

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on then?" She glowered. The three in the door looked at Crowley and Cass, they knew nothing. the two men closest to her exchanged looks.

"Well I was in Hell minding my own, torturing souls, evil plots, the lot" He smirked at Dean. Dean sure did anger easily. Crowley seemed much more confident after his feeding. "And suddenly the entire Kingdom stars shaking! So I follow the noise and find this one" He gestures at me with his head. "Unconscious in a field, shortly this one shows up tells me not to touch her and brings us both to your humble abode" He finishes taunting Dean again.

"Yes I was tracking another part of Malici's followers and I felt the rumble. Angel radio went nuts. I followed the sound found Crowley and Hermione and brought them here to safety." Cass finished.

"Well I didn't feel anything" Dean said firmly. Hermione snorts. "Something funny Princess?" He glares.

"You're not built to hear things, Dean." She explained. "Cass is some sort of Angel?" She looked to the blue-eyed man. He nodded. "And this one is obviously not human." She finished gesturing at Crowley.

"What makes you say that?" The Asian asked. She locked eyes with him.

"Normal people don't feed on blood. He heard my arrival. And my magic's reaction to him. It was like" She paused thinking hard. "It was like taking a shower for too long?" She said hesitantly. "Full of water so that you're wrinkly but still feeling clean, feels good. Feeling heavier?" She tried to explain it.

"Sounds like a good pie" Dean smiled. Hermione laughed. Ron would like him. The events of the battle came crashing down on her. _Ron. Harry. Oh Gods! _

"Hermione what's wrong?" Sam asked sensing her panic.

"Harry and Ron. I don't' know if they're okay. Ron was in critical condition last I saw him. Harry can't do this alone. What have I done?" She seemed horrified. Sam stepped forward and rested a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't choose to come here, it's okay." He said. Crowley growled low in this throat irritated that Moose was touching what he couldn't. "Come one I'll show you wear the showers are, get cleaned up and we'll get you some food." He said decisively. The two left the room, Sam ready to sweep up the unsteady looking girl at any moment.

"Yea Kevin and I will go get some grub and maybe even Pie!" Dean's attempt to lighten the mood was pathetic

"I will ready the dinning room." Cass said firmly and exited the room.

"I'll stand here and look pretty?" Crowley suggested. Dean scowled.

"Not a change you stay with Cass at all times!"

"You are not my boss." Crowley muttered sassily.

"Now before I exercise you punk ass!" Dean barked.

"All right all right bossy!"

A/N This is my first crossover. Reviews would be great.


	2. The real Chapter 2

"So you're telling me this woman wrote seven books about our lives?" Hermione looked disturbed. Not that Crowley particularly blamed her, if he found out a detailed account of any part of his life; especially the human portion was out there for people to read he would be disturbed as well. Crowley crossed his legs with a smirk, At least whoever had made the deal with his human self had been kind enough to extend the courtesy of letting him keep his extra three inches.

"Yep and then they made eight movies." Kevin answered her. Crowley disliked that even Crybaby Kevin could get close to the brunette while he couldn't. Moreover Kevin seemed to want too, out of spite for the demon king or out of a strange fascination with a pretty book character come to life, the King didn't know. Hermione's frown deepened.

"Just my luck" She muttered rolling her eyes. Dean was passively stuffing his face with pizza and Sam was doing much the same observing the girl. Castiel was literally acting as a _Guardian _Angel. He had perched himself atop the fridge and was watching Hermione eyes only leaving her to occasionally sweep over Crowley's frame against the wall behind her.

"I believe her to be no threat." He finally announced. Dean's eyes turned at his gravely tones and nodded as if the angel had spoken a gospel, unarguable truth. "As long as she doesn't touch him." He nodded his head toward Crowley. Eyes turned to him. Crowley held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm behaving honestly! Have I touched her yet?" He asked the room at large. "Have I touched you?" Crowley locked eyes with the girl and his argument died in his mouth. He hadn't but God above he wanted to.

"Why not?" She asked. For a moment he thought she was offering and he swallowed thickly but she turned her beautiful eyes up to the man on the fridge. Castiel's face was in his normal confused frown as he studied her.

"Why do you want to touch him? You've seen what he is. He is a demon, He drinks human blood. Why would you allow yourself to defiled in such a way?" He questioned. The room fell silent. Dean managed to close his mouth while chewing, Kevin paused in popping the cap off his coke, Sam seemed to hold his breath. Hermione blushed heavily.

"How did you read my mind?" She ignored the question. "My occlumancy shields are up." She still didn't address his question. Castiel didn't speak waiting. The silence grew awkward. Crowley wasn't sure what was happening. _What he'd give to be able to peak inside her head. _

"_I find him attractive_." Her voice whispered. Crowley smirked and preened a little.

"Do you now?" He said. The Prophet and the Winchesters snapped their heads toward him. "Well thank you." He smirked. She returned her gaze to him frowning.

"What kind of weird mojo is going on here?" Dean asked.

"I was just saying thank you, its how you take a complement.: He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say anything." Hermione said softly. Crowley frowned.

"Of course you did,"

"No she really didn't" Sam asserted.

"This shit's too weird I'm out." Kevin said. He looked exhausted and hurt but Crowley didn't care. He left.

"I heard it, you said I find him attractive" He defended. Without moving Castiel was suddenly in front of him, in his space, eyes flicking all over his face.

"No she thought that." He said. "How did you?" He reached two fingers out.

"Whoa you have to buy my dinner first love!" Crowley flicked to the other side of the room.

"Let me see your mind." Cass demanded.

"No! You want to see something dirty I suggest watching the pizza man again!" He crossed his arms. The angel didn't get to just invade his mind anytime he wished. What if he saw some plans he had for hell? He didn't get to see how weak this girl made him feel. He didn't have permission to see his_… feelings_.

"Please." The soft voice interrupted his internal rant. His anger vanished. The demon King locked eyes with the tiny witch. Her eyes were like honey. Her eyes were the gates to heaven. He could see her beautiful soul. He could see her lovely humanness. He could see _tears?_ "Please just let him figure out what's going on. Let him look." She stood and stepped closer.

Cass looked ready to jump between them. Crowley felt all the tension leak out of his body, his arms uncrossed quickly and without warning he was smoking out!

***********************C&H*********************

His brown eyes looked like they were reading hers. They flicked left to right rapidly emotions flashing across his face. In her head she knew he was a demon, probably evil if everyone else's reactions were anything to go by, but her heart looked at him like he was just a man. Currently he reminded her of a first year Hufflepuff, lonely, sad, and perhaps homesick. A moment ago he was strong and defiant, now he looked pliant like play-dough. He looked like he was going to _**melt.**_

Without warning his head tipped back and black smoke gushed for his mouth. Apparently this was somewhat normal as the others didn't draw back only watched frowning. Hermione however gasped.

"Crowley?" She asked. The smoke seemed to be alive. It rushed toward her and circled her head. It must be Crowley; this must be a demon, without the pretty face. "Can you hear me?" She asked tilting her head. The smoke bobbed up and down. "It's so pretty." She murmured more to herself than anyone else. The smoke paused, as if confused and then spiraled lazily around the ceiling. It looked happy. _Can smoke look happy? Was that really smoke?_

"Is that smoke? Or something Demon-y?" She finished lamely looking at the brothers. They looked perplexed.

"Well we call it smoke, I don't' know" Sam admitted.

"We don't really have time for Q&A when they're trying to kill us and what not" Dean snapped. Hermione raised a brow and turned her attention back to the demon.

"Can I touch him now?" Hermione asked. The smoke paused and changed directions. Before anyone could answer she spoke again. "Wait so this is Crowley?" She gestured up at the smoke. "What or who is that?" She pointed to the unmoving body on the ground. Eager to give voice to himself Smoke Crowley stormed the mouth on the ground and settled. The body gave a gasp as he sat up breathing and stretching.

"That was weird." He cracked his jaw and stood. "This was a human. I stole his body, he died I kept his body, I'm quite fond of it what do you think Princess?" He teased turning for her. She flushed. "That black stuff," He glared at the two hunters. "Is soul matter, my soul matter, or what's left of it." He shrugged.

"That was your soul?" Dean demanded. "Why's it look bigger than normal?" He questioned.

"That would be your fault" He glared at the brothers. "Someone tied me to a chair and force fed me human blood until I got fat" He pouted. _He was oddly gay sometimes_, Hermione thought.

"Why'd you smoke out?" Sam asked a better question. "No one exercised you. You wanted to leave?"

_Exorcism is a thing_? She wondered.

"A very painful thing. Love." Crowley answered.

"What?" Dean looked horrified.

"Exorcism, I was thinking about exorcism." She clarified.

"This mind reading shit is getting old." He rolled his eyes.

_It's been happening for ten minutes tops you arse,_ She rolled her eyes. Crowley beamed at her, his look said "see what I have to deal with?" While they weren't watching Cass crept up behind Crowley and touched his fingers to his temples. Crowley's beautiful eyes rolled forward and he leaned back into the angel.

Hermione frowned, Cass frowned harder. He let the demon go.

"That was rude!" Crowley sassed.

The next few seconds were chaos.

Castiel vanished in a flash of bright light a ruffling of wings, Kevin came rushing back in shouting and Dean's phone began to ring madly. Crowley stepped to her side.

"What just happened?" She whispered to him. The demon King gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Guys I had a vision!" Kevin shouted. Sam immediately began to listen to the boy babble. Dean picked up his cell and walked briskly from the room.

"Is life always like this here?" She asked leaning a little close to him. Crowley stiffened.

"Crazy? Yes." He took a step back. "Listen Princess, I'd love to stick around but it looks like the boys are about to leave on a hunt, they'd leave you here but they can't trust you just yet, nothing personal just them. I, of course, won't be allowed to stick around." He gave a devilish grin. "So I've got to be off, Hell won't run itself."

"Wait!" She said sensing he was about to vanish. Drawing her wand she removed the chain she was wearing from around her neck. It was a simple silver chain with an emerald hanging form it. A birthday present from her uncle.

"Portus" she muttered the chain glowed blue. Frowning she used her wand to cut the skin under the emerald and murmured a few more enchantments. Crowley watched calmly. Her soul seemed to glow brighter and purer while she worked her magic. Healthy magic, like nothing he'd ever seen before.

When she finished she healed the cut and held the chain out to him. He took it and looked at her expectantly.

She suddenly looked awkward, shy. The demon King smiled, _she was so cute. _Her eyes snapped up to his and he realizes she's heard the thought. She grinned back and relaxes.

"I don't know about this world, in mine we were in a war, you can never be too careful. If," She paused looking around the suddenly empty kitchen. Sam and Kevin must have gone to write down the vision. "If things get bad you just activate this and it will bring you to me. It's not a fun thing and it'll only work once unless I re-enchant it so don't' waste it but yea." She stuffed her hands in her back pockets. "Just say Portus and it should bring you directly to my side."

Crowley slid the chain over his head letting it fall under his shirt and beneath his jacket. He longed to touch her to kiss her. Her thoughts were alone the same lines. She sighed knowing anyone could come back at any moment and that they were forbidden to touch. _Bummer._

Suddenly she was no longer looking at Crowley's chest but darkness as something, a hat, covered her head. Crowley's hand gripped the brim and tilted her toward himself, pressing his lips to her head indirectly. The spot tingled violently but nothing terrible happened. He let go. She pushed the hat out of her face and giggled realizing it was a sombrero. He grinned cheekily back at how silly she looked.

"How did you know that wasn't going to make us blow up or something?" She questioned.

"Took the chain from you without dying didn't I." He shrugged. "Stay safe Princess, I'll see you soon."

"You better" She smiled and he was gone in the blink of an eye. She felt the loss of his presence instantly.

"What are you wearing?" A confused voice said. Hermione turned to see Dean, done with his call back in the kitchen she laughed and shook her head.


End file.
